The Mishaps of Komuigens
by Urbi et Orbi
Summary: Next to her lab coat coming 'alive,' getting involved in a fight, having food thrown all over you, and having her crazy boss find the chemicals she had hidden; what could make Odelia's day even worst? Kanda and a bit of mutagens get involved. Kanda x OC.


The Mishaps of Komuigens

Books tacked chaotically in piles of misshaped sizes and heights around the room, creating obstacles that appeared near the Director's desk. Papers stuck out from the drawers and shelves, destroying the illusion (and thought) that the office would ever be clean. A bottle rattled against the corner of the desk, ringing as the resounding knock from the onyx-shaded boots.

"Director," A pair of long, cooper braids fell over the girl's shoulders, staggering as she attempted to navigate through the obstacle laid in route to the Chinese man's desk. "I h-have a pile of-f," The young assistant caught her foot on "Concoctions and formulas of Cornucopia's Science Experiments" and came crashing down. Papers scattered underneath her, shuffling the disorderly room even now, a stack of books falling askew across the floor. Despite the commotion the Director didn't stir. His dove white barrette placed over his face, shielding him from the dim lights above. He muttered something incoherently and barely audible; stretching his arms before wiping the droll from his face.

Reever walked in shortly after and caught hold of the girl's leg, tripping over her; spilling a chemical substance onto her lab coat. "Holy cow! That burns!" Struggling to rid herself of her coat, the Australian turned to help.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." He pleaded, attempting to taker her arm out of the one sleeve. The two managed to rip the lab coat off before it began to move on its own, shifting off behind a stack of books.

"If you two had wanted to do _that _there's a broom closet down the hall." The female glared at their director; his chin placed in his palm as a sleepy smirk stretched across his book-imprinted face.

"W-what was that!" She pointed at the coat that had made a run for the door; her expression angered by the fact that her shirt was drenched in the substance that animated her lab coat as well.

"Komuinaide." The man chimed, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "Its purpose is to animate unanimated objects so it can lighten the work load of the science department."

"And what about **your **work load?" Reever growled, just as annoyed by the results of 'Komuinaide' as the assistant.

"Komuirin will do it! Was there something you both needed? Reever? Odelia?" Odelia quickly brushed herself off, praying her shirt didn't rebel against her as well as she passed through the dining hall or the science department. That would be the last thing she needed; being the **only **girl in that department and the only one who didn't goof off, the possible incident would've devastated and mortified her. "These papers need your signature; please read them _carefully_ Director, the last thing we need here is for the Vatican to send someone to supervise you." The groggy man waved off her warning before Komuirin and 65 took the papers from the floor and put them on its operator's desk. The machine nodded to Odelia, an assurance he'd get his master to sign the paperwork before pulling an extra lab coat out of his chest. Taking her leave, the cooper braided girl shrugged into the coat, its warmth embracing her cold shivers as she made her way down a flight of stairs in the library.

It was mid-November and the science department had been chaotic with workloads of three departments due to the lack of personnel. Odelia, although she had been one of the originals to work within the Oceania Branch, had been reassigned to the European Branch by her flirtatious director, to help Komui with his organizational skills and file his reports, but due to the short-age, became his personal assistant. Her new occupation, which meant late nights and (sometimes) drinking pot loads of coffee to where you begin talking like you're high, wasn't what she had signed up for. The female's occupational skills consisted of chemicals and formulas, not desk work or baby sitting a grown man.

Passing down through the 'geography' section of the library, Odelia listed the objectives she had to cover today in order to keep the Director on track, which meant the occasional 'pry the deadly chemicals away from Komui' game or 'hide the control for Komui' to keep him in check. A heavy sigh left her pale lips; a petite hand pushing back her loose bangs. Double checking her list of things to do, and things to keep away from the Director (such as toluene, formaldehyde, and mutagens) the female continued on into the dining hall.

Number 11: feed Komui. It was indeed simple but the task perplexed the girl more than it should have. Odelia had never seen Komui eat anything other than coffee and she was sure he couldn't eat that. What exactly was she suppose to get him? "Jeryy," She plopped her head hard onto the counter between her and the head chef. He shifted his hips from pivot point to another, shaking a ladle in her direction. "O~oh, Hun, you don't look so good," Jeryy pried the handle end under the assistant's chin, propping her up with a smile.

"What does the Director eat?" Odelia couldn't even lift up her head as she muffled a yawn. It was obvious to admit that she was damn tired; being Komui Lee's 'beck-n-call' assistant left her with a maximum of three hours of sleep. Small bags draped under her lids, her hair (once a lush shine of copper) took a straw like appearance; constantly being pulled back into some form that a hair-tie could hold. The black slacks (Komui insisted she'd wear shorts) were stained with weird spots and blots and (from one recent incident) a 'Komuinaide' spot. Yet despite all of these grievances, here she was, hungry and tired, fetching food for her sleeping, well groomed boss.

"Anything you give him."

"Really?" Odelia began listing items from the top of her head and the chef nodded; she'd figured he'd only want coffee so she'd get him something that was edible with his _blue mountain _coffee and if he didn't eat or want it, she'd take it for herself. "Are you going to get anything Hun?" The chef came back with the tray of food, carefully sliding it over as she propped it in front of her, making sure not to stain the lab coat. If she hadn't already looked like a mess, the stains she'd receive from the Director's tray would. Odelia shook her head, sending sympathetic eyes to Jeryy as he waved her off, receiving the next in line.

"Oi! Stop calling me that!" Odelia (walking by the commotion) watched the Japanese boy's face turn red as Lavi snickered, watching the boy he tormented's face twist as he repeated his name. "But **Yuu**," The Bookman's apprentice cooed, batting his eyes as Kanda reached for Mugen. "I like your name." Kanda snapped, slashing through the table before flashing towards Lavi. The apprentice laughed, hiding behind a few finders before dashing towards the East end of the dining hall.

"Idiots." Odelia muttered before turning to leave. She blinked, feeling a new presence in front of her; Lavi smiling as he gripped her shoulders. "When did we get a female scientist?" Lavi shoved her back into Kanda, who tumbled back onto Odelia; Lavi scampering off intro the corridors.

The two remained motionless: Odelia for the fact that this was the second time someone had fell on top of her within the hour and she was covered in food; Kanda, because he was fuming with anger. Poor Odelia being his victim of his new rage. "Get off of me!"

"W-what?! You get off of me!"

Kanda shot off, shoving Mugen by her throat. He glared at her, wiping the food of his white button up. The Japanese boy 'tch'-ed as he stormed off; Odelia storming off as well despite the trail of food that fell off of her clothes. The assistant slammed her bedroom door, after a very uncomfortable ride up the elevator shaft, throwing her dirty clothes into the hamper and jumping into some shorts (being the only article of lower clothing she had left,) a slouched button up, and a new lab coat she had found hidden in the armour as she left in a hasty fleet.

"Reever!" Odelia yelled, pulling her loose locks into a messy bun, as she ran up to Reever who was currently escorting the other scientist out of the lab. "What's going on?"

"Komui got a hold of the mutagens!" Reever shoved Johnny and a few others out as the girl ran in, hoping to stop Komui before something disastrous happened. The Director smiled cynically as he starred at his frantic assistant, pouring a few chemicals into the vial labeled mutagens before mixing that and pouring it into a bigger, boiling pot. Odelia panicked, trying to pry the mixing stick out of his hands.

"Oi! Komui-" Glass shattered on the floor as a **BOOM **erupted. (Before the explosion in an attempt to retrieve the stick) Odelia knocked Komui over, sending the two under a lab table as miscellaneous objects shot off into the air from the blast.

"Director Komui! Odelia!" Reever ran back in, waving the smoke out of his view as 65 helped the pair off of the ground. The female's once white coat was now charred black, her hair askew across her face, muffling her annoyed curses; Komui shot up, as good as new, dusting off some debris from his shoulders before starring at the clearing smoke; the rest doing the same.

"Woman, you are so dead."

Odelia was a failure as an assistant. She'd failed to keep Komui's desk and office clean, had failed to get Komui to drink or eat something other than coffee, and had failed almost every other objective there was listed under responsibilities as an assistant. Today would be her forty-second day as a transfer to the European Branch and maybe her last; thinking for sure the Director would send her back to the Oceania Brach after this incident. (If not, he was truly a cruel man.)

"Woman. You are so dead." Sitting in a pile of loose fitting clothing an angry/shocked Kanda hissed, ready to un-shield Mugen; he looked about seven or eight, Odelia quickly noted, the lush onyx locks scattered across his shoulders, an up-turned lip and murder-intent eyes stared the female down; Odelia attempting to contain her laughter. "Is there something funny about this?" Matter of fact, 'he' was what was funny. Kanda's present size was a bit below her chest (gues-timated) lanky arms and legs were now shortened and hidden by his large pants and sleeves; Kanda struggled to remain fearsome while keeping his clothes on. Another scientist noticed what the humor was and began laughing; Odelia crying from the hilarity of the scenario.

"Y-you…look…so adorable!" Her laughter erupted now; her face turning red as Komui chuckled. "Fix it!" The now small Japanese boy attacked Komui's assistant, banging her head against the floor. The scientists turned to the Director, peeved at his irresponsibility.

"Sir," Reever stepped closer to the Chinese man, "What did you mix together?"

"Je ne savis pas-"

"-**WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!"**

"Tch." The group, including the child-sized exorcist and the Director's assistant were tied up thanks to Komuirin as Komui paced about the lot. Hand cuffs hung from Odelia and Kanda's wrist, a blood trail seeping down from the spot where Kanda managed to hit her with Mugen. "To think (!) my own team would betray me!" Odelia scoffed; he was the one who ordered Komuirin to tie them up.

"What do you mean, 'I don't know!' You have to know! Mutagens, AgMnO4, BaK2(CrO4)2 , C164H256Na2O68S2, something!"

"I grabbed every thing you hid from me," Everyone turned to Odelia who felt their burning stares dig ditches into her head. Great…she'd have to ask Bak for help now, only God knew how big his ego was already inflated. "Well no matter! You'll just have to take care of our little Kanda til we come up with something."

"**WHAT!!!**"

And so begins the Mishaps of Komuigens.



(Komui + Mutagens)


End file.
